


Mysterious Roommate

by HappyKonny



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates, fashion designer!Felix, game developer!Jack, singer!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Don’t you hate it when you’re living with someone and never see them? Jack knew that feeling all to well.He had just recently moved in with Felix and his roommate, who Jack had never met before.And even after weeks he still hadn't.But when he finally did, Jack found himself with a new crush.





	

Don’t you hate it when you’re living with someone and never see them? Jack knew that feeling all to well. He had just recently moved into the city, and with not enough money to be able to afford a place to live _and_  get food and everything he needed, his good friend Felix had offered for him to move in with him. As long as Jack would be okay with living with another of Felix’s friends, a guy named Mark apparently.  
Jack didn’t mind that, so he agreed to move in with Felix and Mark. The latter seemed to not be home much, so Jack hadn’t met him while moving in. He and Felix talked about the house rules, such things like who does laundry when and what about food and cooking and cleaning up and what not. Everything was rather chill, some things like laundry handled with just switching who did it.

Since Jack was curious as to who Mark was, he asked Felix about him. Apparently the guy was a singer in an aspiring band and helped some friends out with their work occasionally for some extra money. He helped Felix out as well -who was a fashion designer- so for them to live together was rather convenient. Jack would fit right into here, being an aspiring game developer.  
Felix also told him, that the chances to see Mark any time soon were probably rather low. He was often out and away, spending a ton of time with his band and wasn’t usually home that much. Jack was fine with that, he’d surely meet Mark soon enough.

But as fate wanted it, Jack didn’t get to meet Mark any time soon. Weeks had already passed, in which Jack got settled in, but he had never once seen a glimpse of the third guy of their group. Jack knew he _existed_ , since he saw traces of him now and then. The laundry was done when it was Mark’s turn to do it, the guy bought and used food and other things just like Jack and Felix did. But Jack never saw Mark in person.

The first time Jack “met” Mark was one friday evening. He hadn’t even known that Mark was home when he himself got home, falling onto the couch in the living room, which was connected to the hallway to the front door with an open doorway -arch, archway? Whatever.  
Jack had one arm laying over his eyes, he was dead tired after a meeting with a game company. He didn’t bother turning his head, nor pay any mind, to the loud sounds coming from upstairs, where the bedrooms and a bathroom was. Someone was hurrying down the stairs loudly, and Jack just guessed it was Felix. Wouldn’t be the first time that the guy was late for something.

“Shit I’m so late”, came a voice that Jack didn’t recognize. He barely caught the words either, since they came from the hallway and weren’t directed to him. But before he could get up and see who the voice belonged to, he heard the front door open, the person calling back in the house “Gonna be back later tonight, hopefully!”, and then the door closing.  
Sitting up, Jack stared out the archway with a frown. Had that been Mark? He had to admit, the guy had an amazing voice, deep but smooth. He could only imagine what that would sound like singing.

The first time Jack _actually_  met Mark was on a weekend. Jack was standing in the kitchen, fridge open and leaning on the door, while bend down to look inside. He was deciding on what to make for dinner, since he knew that Felix would be there to eat with him as well. So while deep in thought, he barely heard the front door open, the rustling of keys and the ruffling of a jacket getting hung up.  
“Felix, we’re out o’ some stuff. Mind goin’ ta the store with me?”, Jack called out, thinking it was probably Felix who just got home. Steps walked down the hall and to the kitchen, the person stopping in the door.  
“I’m not Felix, but I wouldn’t mind”, a deep smooth voice answered, a grin audible in it. Not hearing Felix startled Jack and he stumbled back, almost falling to the ground.  
“Holy shit dude”, Jack held his hand over his heart, turning to the person he had not seen once the whole time he was living here with the guy and Felix.

Jack’s eyes fell on a guy his height, a strong build with broad shoulders and tan skin. His hair was naturally dark, but he had dyed the top of his hair a flaming red. His dark brown eyes were framed by glasses, a stubble adorning his jaw. He wore a black shirt, which hugged his chest nicely, and a red flannel open over it, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Some tight fitting jeans completed the look.  
Mark had a grin on his face, watching Jack take in his appearance and a subtle not-so-subtle blush form on his cheeks. The green-head shook his head and ran a hand through his face.

“So yer tha infamous Mark?”, he asked, pronouncing the name thanks to his accent more like “Maerk”. It was a nice touch, at least in Mark’s opinion, though he wouldn’t say that out loud of course.  
“Yep. And you’re Jack?”, he asked, still leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a grin on his face. Jack could feel the other’s eyes taking in his appearance, from his own dyed hair to his blue eyes, to his long sleeved red shirt and skinny jeans. It didn’t help his blush from disappearing.  
“Yeh”, Jack nodded and finally closed the fridge. “So ya want ta go to tha store with me?”, he asked then, looking over to Mark again. His blush now had time to finally cool down again.  
“Sure thing”, Mark nodded and pushed himself off the doorframe, letting his arms fall to his sides now. He went ahead to go back to the front door first, while Jack grabbed a started shopping list and added the things he noticed were missing still from it, before following Mark.

On the way to the store, they got talking. Mark was curious about Jack, and Jack was curious about Mark, since they both had never met each other properly before now.  
“So yer a singer?”, Jack asked Mark, looking over to the guy. He could imagine that he was a really good singer, his voice already send shivers down Jack’s spine.  
“Yeah. I help out Felix and some other friends as well though, trying out clothes from Felix, looking at the things my other friends made”, Mark answered, nodding. Jack nodded in understanding, he could imagine that Mark would be a great model as well...  
“And you’re a game developer?”, Mark asked then, looking with a raised brow at the guy. He hadn’t heard much about Jack from Felix, though that was probably his fault. He barely had had time over the last weeks to properly talk with Felix.

“Yeah. Tryin’ ta at least”, Jack chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. He had made some games already, but nothing impressive. Besides one game he was rather proud of, all other things he had made were free to play. It was a good way to get criticism on his games as well, especially since the better games got played by some people on the internet as well. It was a great promo for his works.  
“That’s awesome. You gotta show me your games sometime”, Mark said and smiled at Jack, causing for the latter to blush a little. He wasn’t even sure why, if he was being honest. Sure, Mark was incredibly handsome and already seemed like a nice guy -not high stuck up like Jack imagined- but blushing? Was he developing a crush?  
“Y-yeh, sure thing Mark”, he agreed though, nodding and smiling back at Mark, especially since the latter’s smile brightened. Seemed like he was happy about that aspect!

They talked some more while shopping, just normal small talk stuff. Talking about their work and about their life and family. How they had met Felix and why they lived together with him, such things. Jack found he liked Mark more and more, and he was sure they’d be great friends. They got along nicely after all and after a while, they found similar interests, like video games. Which led their conversation to be about their favorite games, what’s good and what’s bad game design, how important music was or graphics and such things.  
It was really interesting for both of them, Jack as a game developer knew a lot about the motives behind designs, why you did what, while Mark had interesting opinions on different designs and what he liked in games and what not.

When they got home, they were currently laughing about something Mark had said. They hadn’t even noticed Felix was home, until the guy himself appeared and asked what’s so funny. That made the guys calm down and just chuckle a little, until they were quiet again.  
Felix was glad that Jack and Mark had finally met, and Mark promised he’d have some more time now, and would be home more often. No more mysterious roommate who is never seen! It made Jack happy, honestly, and Felix was also rather glad about that. He barely saw his friend after all!

Dinner was cooked together, which resulted in a chaos in the kitchen. They ate together and decided to spent the evening together playing video games. They played through the night well into the next day, until they fell asleep in the living room.  
Felix had woken up before the other two, and snickered seeing their position, taking a picture of the two guys. Jack was snuggled up to Mark, holding onto him and using Mark’s chest as pillow. Mark on the other hand was holding Jack softly, but closely to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea randomly while thinking about how I haven't seen my brother all day today  
> And I really only wanted this as a oneshot, so excuse the ending ^^;  
> I live for AUs by the way, if you didn't know that from my other works already xD  
> So yeah, that's it, I guess?


End file.
